Edwards Angel
by wendy269
Summary: In this story Wendy has been tradgicallymalested in her childhood and Edward Cullen who vows to take revenge on those who inflicted so much pain in her life.
1. Chapter 15

Wendys POV.

slid into my nice clean sheets, i love that feeling of nice clean sheets when you get into bed. i laid there for a minute and just smiled, Edward and I had such a wonderful night. the roses I put in a vase near my window so they could get some light,maybe not sunlight but at least light.

then I thought about that kiss. It was soft and genital, not anything like I had experienced the first time around. Fucking Adam! Always knew how to bring me down. Why is he calling and why does he want me to talk to mom so bad. The suspense was killing me so I got up to get the phone. I knew shed be up, shes probably drunk by now.

As I dialed the phone i began to shake, what am I doing I slammed down the phone, then picked it back up and dialed her number. I was surprised I remembered it. The phone began to ring, I was only going to let it ring 3 times but on the second ring SHE answered. "Baby is that you/" she said in a hopeful voice. "Yes.... m mom its me." "I've been so worried about you why haven't you called?" Is she kidding me! "Are you kidding me mom or are you just so drunk you forgot what you and the others did to me? Now why would I want to have anything to do with you?" MY words were sharp and cold as ice."Baby he's gone I threw him out and divorced him." she said "Whats a matter mom you somehow developed a , or are you feeling sorry for yourself again because you keep screwing things up with men?" Oh I was being brutal. "Wendy baby I know I made a mistake, and I want to fix it please i'll do anything, just come home." "I am home mom were I should of always been with my loving protective dad!" Oh did I hate this women. I wish Edward were here just to hold me so I could feel his strength and get threw this conversation. "That's no way to talk to your mother Wendy!" She said slurring her words. Drunk of course ,I knew that when I was going to call. N

"Nothing has changed about you mom, your still a drunk and still protecting him! "He's gone Wendy its safe now." She said with a crack in her voice almost sounded like she was starting to cry. "Are you crying because he left or because you know you made a big mistake?" She was quiet for a minute "I guess a little of both." she said Oh my god she still is the fucking devil is disguise! " Mom that is the wrong answer, and besides he wasn't the only one who was there and you still have him under your roof, why isn't he gone if you miss me so much and i mean that much to you?" I was angry, I wanted to hurt her with at least words, there would never be a cruel enough thing I could say to her to make her hurt as much as I do. : do you realize mom I have nightmares every night about that night? I didn't tell her about Edward because she'd find a way to ruin it, like sending my brother up Even though he would run the risk of getting arrested. She didn't care as long as her needs were met. I love you both and just want you to make amends."WHAT! Are you that far gone that you would think I would forgive Adam for the nightmare he put me through!" "This conversation is over go have another drink and make sure its strong and just make a toast about your dead daughter because that's what you are to me is dead!" Then I hung up the phone

I laid in my pillow and started to cry ,,no sob uncontrolably,I was shakeing all over when all of s sudden there he was Edwasrd came and rapped his arems around me and put my face in his chest so I could cry. I dont know how he got into my roon but I didnt care I needed him and he was here! Soon my face ended up looking up and wanting that kiss again, As if he knew what I was thinking he leaned down and with that same soft manner started kissing me!

Oh the sweet smell of his breath and his cold lips against mine felt as close to ecstasy as Ive ever felt, well if this was ecstasy I don't really know what it feels like, all I know is I felt safe, safer then I've ever felt in my whole life!

H HOW did you get in? Don't worry I climbed your balcony outside, I was very quiet don't worry. "Oh Edward and I wrapped my arms around his beautiful body." "Wendy would you please tell me whats wrong so I can help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was taken away by his beauty. "I can't talk about it Edward it's too hard." He looked at me with such love and passion in his face and in his touch. He put my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes, "You know eventually I will see into your mind, I know you have been able to hide your thoughts and memories from me." He was right, there would be a time when I let my guard down and he will see what happened and it will disgust him. I mean why and how would he understand it wasn't my fault. **

**I started to tell him I can't talk about it and Edward kissed me before I could say anything. It was a soft kiss at first then it started to heat up, but before I knew it he was pulling away from me. "Edward?" I said. "Angel we can't really have something special if you can't share your past with me, and besides I want to know what makes you awake screaming at night. What nightmare are you reliving? "He was right He had shared with me that he was indeed a vampire and that his whole family was. He told me that they don't prey on humans but that his father was a Doctor and would bring donated blood home from the hospital, not like they were noticing **

**I was remembering that fateful night. I had come home from school; our home was over the bar my mother and step-father owned. My mother wasn't home she was working that night. I hated being alone with my step-father and half brother. They would get drunk and act stupid even though my brother was under age they still let him drink at home. **

**I went into the kitchen made myself a sandwich and went straight to my room never looking back at the living room which I could already smell the aroma of beer and whisky. I ran up the stairs and into my room, shut the door then exhaled. "Wow that was shitty" But before I could think about it I started doing my homework, I had a history paper due. I finished my paper and my sandwich and decided to go to bed, it was about eight-o-clock and I didn't feel like running into them! So I undressed and got into my night gown. (I was still in that little girl almost teenager period). **

**I was fourteen and didn't really see the big obsession that the girls my age had about boys. I mean sure they were some hotties in my class but I had my eye on the bigger picture. You see my mother was a drunk and so was my step-father, and they were turning my older half brother into one. I felt sad for him, he was really talented with his guitar but was wasting his talent, anyway I was laying in bed with only my bedside light on so I could read, when all of a sudden I heard them coming up the stairs. Laughing and slurring there words. OH wow these were the times when I wished my mother was home not that she wouldn't be sloshed with them but at least I felt safe! I heard them coming down the hall towards my room, I quickly shut my light out hoping they would just go back down stairs. I had it with my step-father sneaking into my room at night, he would just watch me and I would pretend to be asleep but I knew he was there. This night was different I could tell, he was drunk and my mother wasn't home. That left me alone with him which I was so uncomfortable with. **

**I heard my door open but it wasn't in a quiet sneaky way, Al kicked open the door and was laughing while he and my brother walked into my room. My brother was drunk also, he had always had a sick obsession with me, I can't explain it but it was like he wished I was more to him then a sister. **

**I sat up in horror, Al was walking towards me, "Well if it isn't little miss innocent! I bet you think your mamas going to come and get you out of this, well your wrong. She's working and can't hear you." I didn't understand what he was talking about. Why would I need my mother, but I would soon find out why**

**Al came at me and I tried to run but he grabbed hold of my wrists and flung me back onto the bed, my head hit the head bored and I could tell it was bleeding because it felt warm and liquid was running down my head. "You think your little miss goodie toe shoes don't you?" he slurred "Well I'm here to tell you you're no better than the rest of us!" He was angry and also there was something else stirring in his eyes. Lust! That's what it was, my heart started to beat faster as I was aware of what he was going to do. I freed myself from his grip and started towards the door when my brother closed the door. I couldn't believe it my own brother was in on what was about to happen. Just then I felt a arm around my waist," Come on baby you know what you need? I tell you for one you need to be knocked off your high horse you're on and I'm going to do it, come here!" He pulled me down to the bed I was screaming for Adam to help me but he just stood there. Al started to rip my nightgown off! "You know you want this Wendy!" No this couldn't be happening, this was wrong, and the worst part is no one could hear me over the music that blasted in the bar. Al ripped my nightgown off as I was fighting and pleading for him to stop. "You little whore you now you want this" then he was going for my underwear and he ripped them off me and started to try to kiss me, Oh god did he smell of beer and whisky and cigarettes. He unzipped his pants and put his dick in me! He was raping me! He entered me hard and fast, the fact I was a virgin meant that It hurt even more, I screamed out in pain, begging him to stop that it hurt, but he kept pounding in me over and over again. I felt as if my body stopped feeling and my ears stopped hearing and then I fainted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards POV

I could see that she stiffened up when I asked what horrible thing she was dreaming about. "Angel I just want to help. It hurts to see you in pain, I just can't bear it!" I said. My angel had been very good at hiding what I could and could not read in her mind, sure sometimes she would let her guard down long enough for me to catch glimpses of what she was thinking, things like her history paper that was due, the fact that she was so nervous around me. I wanted to make her feel as comfortable as I could; I wanted her to trust me with the horrible thing she was keeping from me. I kissed her forehead and told her I could wait as long as it takes for her to tell me, even though I was dyeing inside to know.

My angel interrupted my train of thought when she asked me how I got into her room and if her father knew. "I came through the window angel." I said. She gave me a smile and drew herself close to me and put her head on my chest, the smell of her hair was enough to send sensations to places neither of us were ready for. Well I was but I sensed she wasn't so I held her close and kept saying in her ear that everything was fine and she can count on me to be by her side.

My Angel fell back to sleep within minutes of me holding her, I was glad; I wanted to be there in case one of her nightmares came back. I was going to try to get some sort of feel for what she was not telling me. I didn't want to be too intrusive but I needed to know, I had to know in order to help her get through whatever it was haunting her.

I fell asleep a little after midnight with her in my arms, and then all of a sudden she tensed up and screamed a loud blood curdling scream. I jumped up and turned to her and tried to wake her up. "Wendy! Wake up Angel it's just a dream!" I took her in my arms and as I did she started screaming for me to stop to let her go. She was crying and swinging at me, but then when she finally woke up she saw it was just me. Wendy was about to say something when the phone rang. "Hello," she said, and then I saw her face go white. Whoever she was talking to scared the hell out of her, I didn't want to intrude so I was about to leave when she stopped talking to whoever was on the phone, "Hold on Edward please don't go, this will only take a minute." So I went and sat on the bed.

All I know is that she was scared and pissed. "Yes I do know I'm safe right now! You are drunk aren't you? Mom I don't want anything to do with you or that sick disgusting brother of mine, oh and you can tell Al I've kept my end of the bargain I have not said anything, so leave me alone! No! Mom don't call me ever again!" Wendy slammed the phone down, "I'm sorry Edward" she said. I was so going to get this out of her. "No problem Angel, but do you think you can tell me know what happened to you?" I asked. Darkness took over her beautiful face; she looked at me and began telling me about the rape.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy's POV

I awoke to a dark room only my night light showed and even though it wasn't bright enough I knew there were going to be marks left on me after this night/ I painfully got up and went to my mirror and turned it on. There were bruises on my arms and a few on my face from him holding my face straight so he could kiss me. Yuck! But the worst of them all was the bruises he left between my legs and the pain was unbearable, well not as unbearable as when he was raping me no that was much more painful. He had just left me there in my bed bleeding and not caring if anyone saw my battered bruised body. Then I saw the blood and freaked. I picked a towel from the linen closet; I could still hear them down stairs drinking. I wondered to myself what happened to me after the I fainted and why hadn't Adam done anything about it. I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and locked it. Sliding my down against the door and started sobbing.

I quickly and I mean quickly turned the shower on hot. I knew my mother would be home any minute just as smashed as they were, she wouldn't believe me, She would say I was lying and would take that monsters side and my brothers side. I don't know why my mother just didn't let my father have custody of me, it was obvious she didn't care about me. I think it was just to hurt my father more and to prove she still had control, even if she had been the one who cheated with Al on my father. I couldn't understand why she did it. Father was a kind but he was stricked, He was hard on my brother cause he was always was getting into trouble and my father would not stand for that., anyway I shook of the memory of my father and stood in the hot shower for what seemed like forever. I must have washed myself a dozen times and still couldn't get the dirty feelings I had to wash away. When I finally stopped washing myself I looked down and my body was bruised and my red skin was raised from scrubbing so hard. I turned off the shower and heard my mother's voice as she knocked on the door, I froze in fright. "Wendy what the hell are you doing in the shower at four in the morning?" my mother screamed. I'll be right out!" I yelled back. I was going to tell her what they did. Well as far as I know Adam just watched but I can't be sure because I fell uncontionts, So I got out of the shower, oh god it hurt to move. Everything in my body screamed pain, even my mind.. I pulled my sweat pants and t-shirt on, it hid most of the marks except on my face and wrists, I opened the door and sure enough reeking of booze. "What the hell are you doing up so late taking a shower and what are all those bruises on your face and wrists?" She demanded. Al looked very calm and assured of himself and said, well Hun she came in late and tries to sneak up the stairs, but I caught her. I asked the very same question and told me she was out rough housing with her friends. He smiled a jerkiest smile.

I got so angry that I blurted out "He raped me tonight mother!" There was complete silence and then she smacked me. You're a little liar, Al doesn't want you like that he's your father" MY STEP FATHER" I screamed. She looked at me as if I had slapped her in the face. Still she held her composure. "You listen to me little girl, you are not to go and tell anyone of your hateful little lie! If you do I will say you are lying do you hear me!" she screamed. Al had a triumphant look on his face that I would have loved to scratch right off hie nasty mean face/

What was it, what was the hold he had over my mother to have such loyalty from her? With that I picked up the phone and called my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Some fucking animal had raped her! I'll kill him, I kill them both. No I had to remain calm, I had to just listen to Wendy right now she was the one that needed 100% of my attention right now. He would plan his revenge later, right now his Angel needed him, I took her into my arms and kissed her gently, I began kissing her first on her forehead then moving down to her face, our eyes met and I knew at that moment I was in love. Completely taken by her and all she was. I promised myself I would make her happy again.

"Well Angel I think you should go back to sleep you have a big day with finals and all." She layed her head down on my chest as I stroked her hair from her face along with the tears. "Shhh don't cry Angel it's going to be alright. I promise you that!" Wendy fell asleep and soon as she did I got up from the bed, it was about twelve fifteen so I ran to my house and got Jasper, he was in the library reading up on WWII and all that shit. Jasper loved a good fight. Yeah it was him I wanted to talk to about this.

Jasper was looking at me as I entered the doorway, "What you're not at Wendy's watching her sleep. He could see by the look on my face I was in no mood for games so his smile left his face as he jumped up and said "What's wrong with Wendy?" He and Wendy were in the same class and they were also best friends. "I need you to trust me Jasper with a secret I should not even tell you but if I'm going to avenge this hateful and evil deed done to her I'm afraid I'll go out of my mind!" I began to tell him the story of my Angels tragedy and he stood in horror. "They did what! We need to kill them Edward we need to!" Jasper said. "I know we need to do something but anything rash would be stupid, she hasn't told anyone of that night, so I'm assuming they have some type of hold over her, her mother called her tonight that's the only reason I think I got the truth out of her." Well it was how I did, even though I wish she felt she could of trusted me enough to tell me without having to use the mind thing on her. I hated her hiding thoughts and memories from me but I guess I can be a little intrusive that way. I wanted justed for her but I had to find out the WHOLE story and by whole I mean why she hasn't called the cops or told a friend, what hold do these people have over her.

"Hello, Edward!"It was Jasper I guess I dazed off in my thinking. ""Yeah well we need to find out all the particulars, then we will go from there." I said


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards POV

I told Jasper to keep it from the others because I didn't want anyone to know her tragedy, and that's just what it was. "Jasper" I said. "Yeah Edward, what's up brother?" Jasper said as he was leaving the library giving me time and space to think, "I just want you to know this is going to be hard on you because were actually going to be taking someone's life, not to feed." I said it so he would understand we were not going to feed from these humans but they were going to die. "I know Edward, but they did this to my best friend and they're going to pay for it." Jasper said.

I paced back and forth in the library trying to get myself under control. I had to get back to Wendy before she woke up and saw I was missing. So I ran back to Wendy's house climbed up the side of the house and into her room. There she was asleep in her bed, tossing and turning. Whatever dream she was having I was going to interrupt it. I hated seeing her in pain. So I went to her and bent down to kiss her face, all of a sudden her eyes opened and she screamed! I must have scared her. "Edward you scared me! Quick under the bed before my father comes and sees you!" Wendy's father opened her door and ran into the room. "Wendy? You ok honey?" Her father was a nice guy and also the chief of Forks Police."Wendy if I've told you once I have told you a million times you need to see a Doctor about these nightmares! You won't tell me, so you need to tell someone about what's bothering you. I wish you would just open up to me honey." He said. "Dad I think I'll take you up on that, I will call the Doctor first thing in the morning. Right now I just need to get some sleep, I have finals tomorrow. Love you dad." Her father said he loved her to and mumbled as he went out of the room "I wonder what her mother would do in this situation." Well you would have thought the earth opened up and hell came up because as soon as she heard that she swung around and yelled "You want to know what she would do? NOTHING! That's what she would do, she's to selfish and blind to even notice if something was wrong with me!" Wendy realized what she said and started to apologize to her father, "Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" "No honey that's ok I know there's no love lost between you and your mother, although I don't understand why?" her father said, "Is this something you need to talk to your Doctor about when you get one that is?""Yes dad that's right, now I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Goodnight."

When he was gone she ran over to the side of the bed, "OH Edward I need to try and work through this or its going to swallow me whole." Wendy said. I got up and dusted myself of and put my arms around her real tight, "You my Angel will do just that." I smelled the scent of her and it was intoxicating. Between the smell of her hair to the scent of her blood I was aroused. I leaned down to kiss her neck and my lips touched her and she began to quiver. She kissed me back and with as much enthusiasm as I had. I brought her close to me and putt my arms around her waist; she was enjoying it as much as I was. This was going to get a little heavy if you don't stop, I told myself. She's not ready. And as I said that she pulled away breathless she said "Edward I want you so bad but I'm afraid!" I looked her in the eyes, they were as blue as the sky, and I said "Angel let's just get you well first and then see what happens."

Hells another make-out session like that and I'm going to fucking go crazy! Wendy was a petite and she had long auburn hair, her eyes were blue and her skin was like snow. She looked like she hadn't ever seen sun, I laughed to myself seeing as though there's hardly ever any sun here. "What's so funny" she said. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." I said "and that's funny because?" Wendy said. "Well that wasn't the funny part I was just admirering how beautiful your skin is and how did I ever get so lucky to have you as my girl" I said smiling. "Nice save Mr. Cullen." She smiled and then we curled up together in her bed.


End file.
